halofandomcom-20200222-history
Ascension (level)
Summary Ascension is a Halo 2 multiplayer level. The skies of the map are exceptionally obscure and hazy, but a player can slightly make out the Halo ring in the atmosphere. There are also giant rock formations in the background. This map is probably a relay structure of the Forerunners. It contains a dish for receiving and a forked tower for sending. It is not known exactly why this structure was built, but it's thought to play a role in maintaining Installation 05's structural integrity. Located on Delta Halo, it is one of many similar structures unique to this ring. Many Xbox Live and System Link users also use this map in using a gametype known throughout the Live community as "Tower of Power" in which there are traditionally two teams of 8 and only Shotguns as weapons. The aim of the game is to control the tower containing the 50 Cal. turret, as this is the most powerful aspect in this gametype, especially as there are no shields enabled. Frag count is typically 250. Territories *Dish *Command Center/Big tower *Leap of Faith/Rocket Spawn *Sniper Roost/Little Tower *Landing Pad/Banshee Spawn Sniping Tips Though this map is somewhat small, it is a very good sniping map. There are two Sniper Rifles, one on a walkway near the left side of the big sniper tower, and one on a platform near the left side of the small sniper tower. Though these sniping towers are great places to get a quick kill, you cannot stay here as you are extremely visible. There are two, much better sniping spots on this island. For the worse of the two, get a Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle, and Banshee. Then you can fly up above the small sniper tower, to where it looks like two fork prongs. At the base of these "prongs", there will be a large platform. Jump out of the banshee, and on to this platform. Then you can walk up either of the two prongs and stand on the very tip. From there, you can see the entire map. If someone shoots at you, just back up a little bit and you will be hidden by the prongs. Back up some more if they shoot a rocket at you. If a banshee comes at you, shoot him out of the sky with your little secret, the rocket launcher! For the better of these two spots, you also should have a rocket, sniper and a Banshee. Just fly up to the big sniper tower and you should see a large opening in the sides. Fly right in and jump out of the banshee. Note: Try to make the banshee fall out. Now you can see out of a large hole in the front. Snipe-away but be careful. If someone sees you and starts shooting at you, you can just back up and you will be safe. You will even be safe from rockets, though you may be slightly damaged. This is why you don't want the banshee in there. If it were to get hit by a rocket, you might die. If they throw grenades in there, back up more so that you start going up another incline. You will still get damaged but they should run out of grenades before you die. Another way to completely avoid damage from grenades or rockets is to go up to the sniping opening. Turn around and you should see a ramp on the left side of the wall. Go all the way up this and the only thing you have to worry about is your more open position. People will be able to see you but only from the banshee platform, needler platform, and the Overshield bridge, so keep your eye out for unlucky enemies. Again, if a banshee comes around, blow 'em out of the sky. -I have read the above and would like to make some corrections and additions. There are other methods of getting to the two sniping spots mentioned. If done correctly, you can just jump while in the smaller of the two towers and will land in between the two sides of the fork, you can grenade jump, you can sword cancel, etc. On the other one you can do a super bounce to get there,(but i would rather take the Super Bounce to the very top of the larger building, it is so much better of a spot. It was neglected probably because the super bounce is extremely hard to do, but so worth the effort.) There is also a second spot that is barely noticeable, it is behind the smaller sniping spot mentioned above. i was quite glad to discover this spot. Comparative to your character, the spot that you will stand on is no more than a foot (12 in.) long. It is also slanted. You need to do some type of extra jump to reach it i believe. I find a Plasma Grenade is easiest and it does not hurt to have an Overshield. A grenade jump can be done from straight front or either side on a small ledge. Depending on your preference you may find one easier. (You may also need to crouch in the air while doing a grenade jump. I start facing it with my back to the upwards slant of the sniping spot. Standing right in front of the slant. I throw my plasma grenade just past the little line in the ground parallel to the wall and then wait until the time has come(you will know after practice) and then run forward and jump. You can also do the same on either side on the little ledge but there is no line there to be your marker that i know of. I do not recommend it's use often. It is not hard to see someone up there but is almost always neglected. I suggest it for experienced players who have had ample time practicing grenade jumps, and overall sniping. If used often it should become pointless because its main advantage is that no one seems to look up there. As you will find out once there you can walk side to side once up there. If you can't do this Super Bounce to the top of the tall building, you might find it easier to do a banshee jump. Land the banshee out the front of the tower and flip it so the underside is facing the sky. Fire at the opposite wing and, if done correctly, you should get as high, if not higher, than the tower. However, make sure you have an Overshield. Hiding Spots Where the Banshee spawns turn left and head down a small ledge just bellow there is a small platform with a rocket launcher on it. This is a great place to hide with the oddball and it is easilly escapable because there is a gravity lift and a teleporter so if someone finds you, you can teleport or fly off the platform. Another hiding spot is by taking the banshee and going to the command center, and you should be able to see that the tower is open from the middle, land there and people have a less chance firing at you since there is a wall in front. More helpful of a hiding spot is if you get a banshee and fly down to the things that hold up a structure like under the platform with the man canon. Glitches There are two ways to get out of this map. The first only requires one person. To do this you will need a Rocket Launcher, an Overshield, and a Banshee. Place the Banshee wherever you need and flip it over and knock one of the wings to the ground. The lower wing should be pointing where you want to go, which is anywhere there is not a tower. Get on the Lower wing and shoot at the high wing with the Rockets and it will send you flying out of the level. The Second way requires two people. One person needs an Overshield and the other needs a Banshee. Position one Person on the Right side of the Tall Tower, where there is a long pathway with a corner. The person with an Overshield should stand at the corner. The player in the Banshee should boost at the other player, launching him through the barrier and out of the map. Super Bounce Go to the large tower. there should be a cut in half or split path, one going into the tower and the other going down to the dirt caves and Sniper Rifle. You should see a small area sticking out of the walls of the path going up to the tower. Crouch and go up to it and stay there for a few seconds. Then turn and go to the center. Turn left and hit any rocks. Look off to the side of the path so you can see where the pavement and dirt hin and jump on the line. If you do it right you will fly up. Another jump to the top of the tower is much easier, but has a chance of falling to your death. Go inside the base of the large tower. From the front entrance go to the left. Walk down the spiral ramp and you will see a small wall coming out of the larger wall on your left side, forming a corner. Crouch into this corner walking forward until your screen starts to vibrate. When this happens turn around and run up the ramp. When you get near the top turn to face the bridge and look down. On the small walkway you see (not the bridge) there should be some lights. At the light all the way to the left stop and jump onto the railing in line with it, it should be right where the railing ramps up more sharply than the rest. Look at the railing on the bridge. You should see the first archway from the entrance to the base. Jump towards the center of the rail closest to you, between the entrance and the first archway. When you land jump and one of many things will happen. First one, you fell. That's definitely not what we were aiming for. Try again. Second, you hit the rail and got the jump perfectly. Good job. Now you're at the top and can snipe the helpless ants below you. Third, you hit the rail and jumped, but only got half the height. Try again but this time instead of trying to time the jump perfectly, tap A while you fall and it should work with moderate success. Sometimes when this happens you can get a full jump on the rebound. I don't know why. Fourth, you hit the rail and got a full jump....but you flew way off to the Banshee platform. Happens to the best of us and i have no clue why. Just try again and you should do fine. Despite common speculation (which says that if you get to the top of the tower that you are invulnerable to enemy fire), you are not invulnerable to anything while open to the rest of the course. However, you cannot be shot by anything if you go to the the very back on the top of the tower, as Banshees are incapable of reaching the spot and there aren't any open spaces for enemy fire. To do another Super Jump (Easiest and very helpful) you go to the bottom of the forked tower (usually want to grab a sniper first for when you get up there). Stand behind the ramp that goes up to the little spot to snipe from. Don't go up the ramp just stand behind it looking right up the ramp. then walk up to the right railing, jump and walk up to the top, staying on the ramp, don't jump. Then crouch down and walk forward, you should be able to let go of crouch and you should still be crouching because you are under the ledge. Now, very slowly keep walking forward for a few sec. then let go of forward, press jump (you should still land on the railing after you jump) then turn to your right, look down and jump at an arc and land on the pillar down by the sniper. you have to land right in the center of the pillar at the right arc. (hint: after you jump after being crouched you should turn right and look down and jump to the pillar fairly quickly, you don't have to be super quick but don't waste time.) If you hit it right you should fly through the air upwards and land on the fork tower, if the banshee is turned off get ready for a crap load of snipes. Trivia *Several design concepts of Ascension were used in the Halo 3 Multiplayer Map, Guardian. *Ascension is populated by Medium-Long range fights, with Battle Rifles and Sniper Rifles, which on this map each have two spawn points. *The map is rumored to be inhabited by a Ghost. *Faces can be seen every were in the clouds and rocks. Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels